pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rickyvantof/Sandbox
Defy is terribad. --71.229.204.25 19:44, 20 November 2007 (CET) :Not terrybad. It works for some things, but in 99% of the cases it's not good. [[User:Godliest|'G'''OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 20:39, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::For PvE general it's terribad. Ricky, grab Triple Chop or Eviscerate instead. Maybe Cleave. --71.229.204.25 20:53, 20 November 2007 (CET) I capped it a few days ago. Thought I'd make a build. I know most builds are better, just wanted to make this useful ;) Rickyvantof 14:05, 21 November 2007 (CET) How does Spiritleech Aura fit into the build? [[User:Viet| '''viзти']][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 07:21, 29 November 2007 (CET) :Cover Enchant, which is definitly needed in any IW build. Rickyvantof 21:16, 29 November 2007 (CET) The scythe para can't maintain a constant shout/chant. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 02:32, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :I know. It somehow needs it from outside. "WY" or something. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 02:41, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::Not gud :( Otherwise it seemed very nice :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 03:06, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::I know! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:52, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::"Lead the Way!" gives you a speed boost and is in most cases constantly maintainable. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:08, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes it is. I wouldn't know what to put it in for though. Anthem of Flame probably? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:13, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Put it in. Looks very energy heavy now though. Or maybe not, if you spam GftE. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:17, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::More spammable attacks instead, rather than the 10 energy ones. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:42, 24 April 2008 (EDT) At least most of them eventually. seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 12:31, 12 May 2008 (EDT) permashadow Why does it have 11 illusion and no illusion skills? -Auron 06:56, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :He's planning on using Distortion for strong synergy. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:57, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, cos being immune to attacks and being immune to attacks is pretty awesome synergy. I'd just go with channeling and something filler, feigned or whatever. -Auron 07:00, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :::Uh, I don't know actually... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:47, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Mmmm Those are alot of archives-- 11:51, 7 November 2008 (EST) :Do you have the balls to go through all of them? DO YOU?! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:53, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::pretty epic, and yeah i did go through them all. found your ride the hammer u entered in pwnagemuffin's contest. i lol'd at masochism+spirit light. Whats the Falls Farmer? you also have a Flourish fetish. Lol ur spirit strength rits in 141-160 dont have a weapon spell. you've posted cop like 5-6 times too.-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 02:20, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::Wow, Relyk, you're quite strong :O The SS builds were meant to be alongside a character who has GDW, you see? And The Falls is where you can farm Totem Axes, so yeah... Ricky vantof 09:08, 19 January 2009 (EST) Toucher Cultist's Fervor only affects spells. Vampiric Touch/Bite are skills :P -- 13:35, 25 January 2009 (EST) :pity, that cultit's doesn't affect them... touchers would flood RA again lol -- Dasen 06:05, 26 January 2009 (EST) Just to let you know ive kinda nicked alot of ure builds and shoved them on a page of mine own for easier personal use hope you dont mind :P btw i think ure builds are great :L Jambuster94 16:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Like the Assassin with one knockdown skill and two "falling". Godbox 16:07, 24 March 2009 (UTC)